


Then it doesn't matter which way you go

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-02
Updated: 2002-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Uneasiness in Wonderland"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then it doesn't matter which way you go

## Then it doesn't matter which way you go

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

That night Alex never reached the 'Land of Nod'; everything about this world bothered him. The strangest feeling of all was that Clark didn't eagerly stay by his side every waking moment, like the Clark in his world did. Instead, this Clark avoided him like the plague, along with the rest of his family. After dinner that night, Alex had gone into the living room with the Kents; back in his world they would strike up a nice long conversation and they would talk the night away. But here... once he sat down by the fireplace, he could feel the uneasy silence settle in; it was apparent that he wasn't wanted here and they wouldn't talk very much as long as he was there. Alex's pride didn't allow for him to show how much their action hurt him, so he just casually announced that he was tired so he would go to bed early. For the rest of the night he sat in his room, just thinking. 

Another issue that also bothered him was that people here hated him. Well, his counterpart, everyone that he had met so far, expected him to be just like Lex Luthor. Jonathan had already made evident his feelings toward Lex Luthor, so naturally he treated someone who looked like Lex in the same manner. Dr. Hamilton's expression when he first saw him, bothered him the most, he looked as if he had unleashed Satan upon a world that was already facing Armageddon. Clark was jumpy and nervous around him and Martha looked more worried than ever, she was being very generous when she invited him to stay with them, but after tonight's little fiasco and argument with Jonathan, he could see her mentally kicking herself for ever inviting him over. 

Quietly Alex sat up in his bed, and a rush of the cold night's air rushed against his exposed back, causing him to shiver slightly. He glanced over at the nightstand with an old digital watch, which read 4:45 in bright glowing red numbers. 'Wonderful,' he though, 'I'm up in the ungodly hours of the morning contemplating how the whole world hates me. Pretty soon I'll be breaking into Smallville's Pharmacy and stealing box loads of Prozac...god, I'm such a moron! Stop... okay... calm down Alex...' 

After a few more minutes of sitting there, not moving or thinking, Alex finally decided to get up. He headed downstairs and when he reached the kitchen, he concluded that cooking some breakfast would take his mind off of things. But Alex forgot that when he cooked while he was disturbed and deep in thought, he cooked a lot. 

* * *

At around five thirty Martha was woken up by the alarm clock in their bedroom. Jonathan just rolled over, mumble something about wanting food and went back to sleep. Martha sighed; she got out of bed, put on a robe and trudged downstairs to make breakfast. 

However, as she was going downstairs he heard the sound of sizzling and the smell pan-fried food. 'Why is Clark up at this time, cooking no less,' pondered Martha, 'Oh god, Clark can't cook... always makes a huge mess whenever he cooks and he gets the recipe wrong and he always somehow gets eggshells into the food.' At those thoughts Martha rushed downstairs faster to try to stop Clark. Instead of seeing Clark, like she expected, she was confronted with Alex using a spatula and pouring blueberry pancake batter into the frying pan with perfect precision. 

After he was finished pouring Alex turned around to greet Martha. 

"Hey, I heard you come downstairs," 

"Yeah...why are you making breakfast?" 

There was a long pause, Alex didn't want to tell her that cooking was a compulsive behavior he had when he was feeling sort of depressed or worried. "Oh, I was just so... excited, being in a new world, that ... I couldn't sleep, so I decided to cook some breakfast for everyone. And I sort of wanted to make up for my behavior last night." 

'Okay,' thought Alex, 'At least that last part was true.' 

"Oh," Said a semi awake Martha. "Well, are you going to be okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course, why don't you get some more sleep." 

Martha blinked a few times, nodded and returned upstairs to her bedroom. 

After Alex heard Martha close the door, he let out a sigh. He went over to the oven and opened it up, inside was the copious amounts of food he had cooked earlier, he had put them in the oven to keep warm. There were tons of muffins, waffles, sausages, and he was currently cooking some pancakes and later he planned on making omelets. 

"It's okay," Alex muttered to himself, trying to reassure himself that the Kents could eat the amount he cooked, "Martha will have a serving, Jonathan works a lot in the fields, he'll take more food, I'll eat some too and Clark eats a lot...I hope..." 

* * *

Jonathan woke up around six, he found Martha sleeping in bed still. He sighed. 

'Oh great, that means I'm not having breakfast.' 

In a bad mood, he trudged downstairs, only to smell the delicious aroma of food wafting through. 

'Blueberry pancakes, oh god, my favorite. But,... how? Martha is still asleep.' 

When he got to the kitchen he found Alex making coffee. As he waited for the omelet to finish cooking. 

"Good Morning Alex..." 

"Oh!... Hi Mr. Kent, I didn't hear you." 

"You cook?" 

"Yeah it's a compul-... It's something I like to do." 

"Oh, alright." 

"Are you hungry?" Alex inquired. "I've cooked a lot." 

"Yeah, starved." 

Alex went to get Jonathan the food he had cooked earlier and heated it up. 

As Jonathan ate he commented grudgingly, "This is pretty good." 

Alex smiled, "Thanks." 

* * *

At around six thirty Clark and Martha came downstairs, for once Clark was up early and wasn't rushing to get to school. He and Martha sat down to eat the breakfast Alex had prepared; both of them had really liked it. And to Alex's relief, Clark kept asking for more. So after everyone was finished there were no leftovers and a very contently stuffed Clark. 

"Wow Alex, that was really good. How'd you learn to cook like that?" 

"Well I learned from the Mrs. Kent in my world and my parents couldn't cook, so I decided to learn." 

"Then how to did you eat, growing up?" 

"My oldest foster sister was a great cook, but she went off to college. After that, it was practically take-out every single day. It got pretty nasty after a while, so I decided to learn. And I got to trade off my chores, it use to be that I had to do the laundry and wash the car, but after I learned to cook, I just cooked food instead and my parent took care of those chores." 

"Oh, that's a nice tradeoff... Oh geez! I better go, or I'll be late for the bus again. Thanks for breakfast! Bye!." Clark rushed out the door and disappeared in a trail of dust. 

* * *

Later, Alex had asked Mr. Kent and Mrs. Kent whether he could help around the house, they sort of just waved him off and said they were fine. So Alex retreated back to his room once more. He laid down on the bed and though of his Clark. He took out the necklace he was wearing, the colors weren't swirling as fast as before and it wasn't changing colors as often. This was a bad sign, he needed Clark. He thought back to the time they had first made love. 

(flashback) 

Alex and Clark were in Clark's bedroom kissing, Clark's parents were out of town at a farmer's convention. Tonight both Alex and Clark could feel their souls blazing with passion and they could feel it through their link. Alex sighed once more as Clark gave him a long passionate kiss on his neck, which left a reddish mark. "Mmmm," sighed Alex. "More Clark, please." 

Clark took off Alex's shirt and left a trail of kissed along his pale collarbone. Alex skin was sort of different, unique and it felt good to touch. Clark's hands were moving in circles around Alex's back. Alex let out a soft long purr and melted in Clark's touch. 

Then Alex began to pleasure Clark. He took off Clark's shirt and proceeded to lick and tease Clark's hard nipples. Clark bit his lip and whimpered in pleasure. "Ah... Alex, that feels so good, don't stop." 

Slowly Alex traveled downward, until he reached Clark's pants and he slid them off of Clark's smooth hips. Clark was absolutely gorgeous, everywhere he was perfectly proportioned and his manhood, that was now still and erect, was huge. Alex went down lower and spread Clark's legs open, he then kissed Clark's inner thighs and began to lick his balls. Clark gasped and squirmed at the feeling and then he bucked as Alex took his erect cock into his mouth. Alex swallowed Clark to the hilt and worked his tongue along the large vein on the underside of Clark's shaft. The pleasure surging through Clark left him helpless and muttering incoherent words. Finally Alex smeared some lube on his middle finger and pushed it into Clark's virgin ass. Clark cried out at first, but the pleasure soon took over. After a while Alex added more fingers, stretching probing Clark's ass, knowing that later he would be taking Clark. When Alex hit Clark's prostate, Clark yelled out and arched his body up from the bed. Alex smiled. He sucked Clark harder and faster and pushed his fingers harder against Clark's sensitive spot. Clark screamed as he pumped his seed out of his cock and down Alex's throat. Alex swallowed every drop, savoring the texture and taste. 

Alex got up and sat down next to Clark who was sweaty and breathing in deep uneven gasps. 

"Are you okay love?" Alex asked. Clark nodded and his breathing began to even out. 

"I'm going to take you now," Alex told Clark "Are you up for it." 

Clark nodded again. Alex smile and he got up from the bed, but suddenly a strange feeling hit him and he sat down on the bed again. Alex gripped the bed as the feeling hit him again and again. Alex moaned and laid down on the bed. At the same time Clark was also feeling a little strange and he was hard again. Clark looked to the side and saw Alex laying there with his eyes closed and writhing against the bed and thrusting his hips up. Alex suddenly opened his eyes; they were dilated and lustful. Clark then felt a strange sensation hit him; he wanted, no, needed to fuck Alex. 

Clark got up and got on top of Alex, and then he took off Alex's remaining clothes. He savagely kissed Alex's lips while grinding their erections against each other. Alex cried out against his lips and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Clark growl and bit down on Alex's shoulder; marking him as his. Alex's breathing became ragged, as Clark's was frighteningly controlled and calm. 

"Clark," Alex moaned. "Oh god, please fuck me, I need you, want you, take me..." 

Clark gave a deep, low, husky laugh. He got the lube, stretched Alex and penetrated him to the hilt. Alex cried out; first in pain since this was the first time he had ever been taken and then in pleasure as Clark expertly kept hitting his prostate. Alex wrapped his legs around Clark's waist. 

"More!" Alex cried out. 

Then Alex could feel him self almost come, but suddenly Clark held the base of his cock, not allowing him to come. 

"Wha?!" Alex cried out in surprise, "No!, oh god Clark! Let me come!" 

Clark gave Alex a dark look, almost evil and wild, and smiled. Clark pumped himself in Alex a few more times and came within him. He pulled himself out of Alex and flipped Alex over onto his stomach. Clark was hard again and he slid into Alex once more, Alex gasped as Clark fucked him roughly. It felt so good and yet frightening at the same time. Clark's head was next to his and he whispered dirty word into his ear. 

"You like this don't you lover, being taken. You love how you aren't in control at all, how helpless you are. Do you like this feeling, being filled with my hard, long cock? My cock loves to be in your ass. If I could I would take you every moment for the rest of our lives. I'll fuck you in every position possible and I'm going to do all sorts of kinky things to you. I love your tight virgin ass, oh wait, you aren't a virgin any more, are you?" Clark whispered to Alex; his voice was an octave lower and dripping with lust. 

Alex could only whimper, Clark's strange attitude and his need to come was confusing him and scrambling his mind. For a while Clark just fucked him nice and slowly, never enough to make him want to come, but only to make him extremely hard. 

Alex began to beg, "Clark, please fuck me, let me come...please, I beg you...." 

Clark laughed darkly again. He withdrew from Alex and flipped him over onto his back once more and entered Alex's slick ass filled with his own cum. Alex moaned as Clark pounded him harder, Clark finally let go of the base of Alex's hard erection. Then Clark angled Alex's body so that he could hit Alex's sweet spot as much as possible and he slammed into Alex's body, coming hard. The feeling of Clark's cock hitting Alex's sweet spot and filling him with hot cum once more cause Alex to arch his body off the bed and come harder than he had ever cum in his whole life. Even after Clark came he still pumped Alex's body and Alex's sensitive body couldn't stop coming. His orgasms slammed into him in huge waves of pleasure and shook him like a rag doll. When Alex finally had his last orgasm, darkness surrounded him and he fainted into oblivion. But, what both of them hadn't noticed what their bond necklaces were glowing and swirling insanely fast as they were making love. 

* * *

When Alex had woken up later that day, and Clark had snapped out of whatever strange spell he was under while they were making love. Later on Alex had taken Clark, but what he found was strange was that every time he sucked Clark off he would feel weird and then Clark would become very controlled and aggressive in their love making. 

Later, Alex's curiosity, about why this happened every time, got the better of him and he did some tests on Clark's cum. He had found out that Clark's cum was a sort of aphrodisiac that affected whomever tasted it; causing them to immediately become submissive and want to be taken. And every time Clark came because of a blowjob, his own body would unleash a chemical that would increase his libido and bring out his aggressive and dominating side. However, Clark's body wouldn't react in such a way if Clark just orgasmed in any other way, this also confused Alex. 

Another thing Alex had discovered was that his psychic powers became stronger every time he had sex with Clark, he would also become physically stronger, Clark would also become more mentally mature, suave and darker while Alex became more amiable; it was almost like they were intermixing their personalities. This was a little strange to people though, as Clark began to dress in darker colored clothes, he enjoyed wearing this long black flowing trench coat. He left his hair long and bound it into a ponytail, and he strode in a confident way. Alex still dressed in dark clothes and acted cool most of the time, but he had become more talkative and less cold towards people. Finally Clark and Alex agreed that they would try to act more like their old selves in public so that people wouldn't get freaked out, but both knew that their bond had changed each other, forever. 

(End flashback) 

Now that Alex thought about it, he was a little wary of the power of the necklace that he was wearing, the necklaces were given to him by one of the owners of the candle shop. People had suspected the women who owned the shop were witches, they were, but they never did anything that people would expect them to be. They had given the box to Alex, telling him to give it to the one he loved and that they would be together forever. The instructions on the box had warned that it was a permanent binding of souls and that if the person that gave the necklace to his partner and if his partner didn't love him the same way he did; then the necklaces would kill the giver of the necklace. Alex took the warning lightly though, thinking it was just a midwife's tale, but now, he was suspecting that these necklaces were much too powerful to be fooled around with. 

Alex went over to his bag and took out the box that once held the necklaces. The instructions were still in the box, Alex had never finished reading them, thinking that it was nonsense. He opened the folded piece of old paper up and read the rest of the warnings. Alex paled. The warning said that: if the giver of the necklaces is separated from his partner, through worlds or anyway that would stop the swirling and color changing of the necklaces, he would die within three moons. 

'Three months,' though Alex. 'I have three months to live. Oh god no....' 


End file.
